kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Gandiva
Overview Gandiva is a human-built battle platform fusing human military technology with a mystic artifact of unknown origin. This core artifact strongly resembles two human torsos connected at the waist, which suggests that before becoming damaged it had some relationship to ancient humans. In battle, Gandiva relies on a variety of ranged attacks, all of which are powered by an unknown energy produced by his core. Gandiva “flips” in battle to bring his two torsos into the fray at different times - each torso features different weapon types, melee attacks, and grappling techniques. Origin In the late 1960's, anthropologists from the University of Mumbai discovered a unusually large energy source buried in the mountains of Tibet. Shaped like two human torsos merged at the waist, this discovery was quickly appropriated by the Ministry of Defense for potential combat applications. The artifact was clearly designed to generate and project limitless quantities of energy - but time and (presumably) past battles had left it so damaged as to be nearly inoperable. Historians suggested that this artifact might be the source of some of India's oldest legends. They specifically thought that it might be related to the magical bow given to the hero Arjuna by the god Brahma, which he called Gandiva. The Indian government supported this explanation, because it tied the artifact to Indian history, intercepting any potential claims other governments might make against the artifact. Approximately 40% of the original artifact has now been replaced by mechanical components, including nearly all of one torso. In recent years, Gandiva has been redesigned for the specific objective of defending humanity from Kaiju attacks, on the Indian subcontinent or elsewhere. Energy System Gandiva's core is itself an apparently endless supply of mystic energy, which has been successfully tapped to provide him with flight and a variety of ranged energy weapons. However, the recharge rate is too slow for sustained combat purposes, which forces Gandiva to close with his opponents. Sustaining damage dramatically increases Gandiva's power generation rate. Unfortunately, excess energy generation (taking damage when his energy is full) - causes him significant additional harm! Ranged Combat Gandiva's core generates mystic spheres in his hands, which can be lobbed like explosive grenades. The jewel on his remaining head can also project focused mystic energy, which can be used to push targets away. Gandiva's mechanized torso channels this same mystic energy to power his imposing Shredder Guns - which can fire either in sustained volleys or in scattering bursts. Grappling Gandiva's unusual method of movement affords him significant advantages when grappling. He is able to pivot and control other monsters with far greater facility than most, and his heavy stone & metal body provides an ample counterweight for throwing techniques. Gandiva's ability to invert his torso can often be used to catch opponents unaware! Melee Combat Although Gandiav's core exhibits sharp claws and strong arms, melee combat is not a focus. Gandiva's speed comes from his engines, but his physical gestures are often too slow to connect reliably in close quarters. Because of his distance from the ground, Gandiva is often unable to engage smaller opponents at their own level. Weakness Gandvia's focus on ranged combat and absorbing damage to power his internal energy reserves leaves him with several exploitable weaknesses. Chiefly, he cannot sustain prolonged damage without an opportunity to discharge his energy reserves - which makes melee fighters a serious concern. In addition, his energy absorption system leaves him weak to many forms of energy attacks. Finally, his hovering movement makes it difficult for him to take cover, should he find himself on the receiving end of a weapons barrage. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Gandiva exudes a meditative dispassion - he is in many ways aloof and distant. His stoic face almost makes you believe that he could be friends with his opponent on a moment's notice. *Combat Focus: Gandiva hovers - and has no legs. His combat is almost entirely based around his four arms - only two of which are active at any given time. His humanoid arms hurl mystic grenades, grab opponents, and slash opponents with melee strikes. His shredder cannon arms bludgeon opponents, and fire several types of projectiles. Both arms are capable of clinches (though the human arms are much better at it!) *Special Considerations: Gandiva's torso flipping will require some clever state management and mirroring. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Good Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1